Canon ELPH 490Z
The Canon ELPH 490Z is a compact APS camera, similar to the Canon IXUS APS cameras, introduced by Canon in July 1996. It has a circular lens cover, which hinges up to open, and houses the main flashgun and a smaller lamp for red eye reduction. The back has an LCD panel for settings display, a covered section for the date and title setting buttons, a "best shot selector" dial, along with the zoom control, viewfinder and mid-roll film rewind button 'Specifications' *'Type:' Compact camera *'Image size:' 16.7 x 30.2 mm *'Lens:' Canon 22.5-90, f/5.6-8.9 *'Focus control:' Hybrid active/passive five-point AiAf (autofocus) system *'Object range:' 0.6 m to infinity (0.35 m to infinity in close-up mode) *'Shutter type:' Combination aperture and program electromagnetic shutter *'Viewfinder:' Real-image zoom viewfinder *'Viewfinder magnification:' Wide-angle: 0.29x, Telephoto: 1.16x *'Viewfinder information display:' Inside viewfinder: Picture frame, C-type mask (for C prints), P-type mask (for P prints), Best Shot mode indicators. Viewfinder eyepiece area: Green indicator (OK-to-shoot/close-range warning), orange indicator (hand movement warning) *'Film loading:' Automatic (with automatic blank film advance) *'Film winding:' Automatic, single shot (normal) or continuous (action mode) *'Film rewinding:' Automatic at end of film, rewind before completion available *'Frame counter:' Sequential; counts up during winding and down during rewinding *'Self-timer:' Electronically controlled ten-second shutter delay timer, activated by shutter button. Self-timer lamp/red-eye reduction lamp on front panel blinks to indicate time, and frame counter shows seconds remaining *'Remote control function option:' Infrared remote control (Canon RC-5) system is activated by emitter button; includes two-second delayed shutter release *'Metering range (ISO 100):' *Auto/flash ON modes: Wide-angle: 1/45 f/5.6 to 1/650 f/14.2 (approx. EV10.5 to EV17). Telephoto: 1/150 f/8.9 to 1/430 f/17.5 (approx. EV13.5 to EV17) *Flash OFF/slow-synchro modes: Wide-angle: 4 sec. f/5.6 to 1/650 f/14.2 (approx. EV3 to EV17). Telephoto: 4 sec. f/8.9 to 1/430 f/17.5 (approx. EV4.3 to EV17) *'Exposure compensation:' (1) +/- 1.5 step (Flash OFF) manual-exposure compensation. Set with flash mode cycle. (2) Automatic +1.5 exposure compensation applied as necessary except when (1) is used. *'Film speed setting:' ISO 25 to 10000, set automatically in 1/3 step increments *'Built-in flash:' Self-contained, operates automatically in low-light and backlit conditions *'Flash range:' With ISO 100 color print film; Wide angle: 0.6 to 4.0 m/2 to 13.2 ft., Telephoto: 0.6 to 2.5 m/2 to 8.3 ft. *'Flash recycling time:' approx. 5 seconds *'Flash mode switching:' Press flash mode button (1) Full Auto mode: Automatic in low-light and backlit conditions. (2) Full Auto: with red-eye reduction: Automatic in low-light and backlit conditions with red-eye reduction. (3) Flash ON mode: Operates with every shot. (4) Flash OFF mode: Does not operate. (5) Flash OFF /manual +1.5 step exposure compensation mode, does not operate. (6) Flash OFF /manual -1.5 step exposure compensation mode, does not operate. (7) Slow-synchro mode: Operates on every shot. *'Date recording:' Built-in LCD panel and automatic calendar with quartz digital date/time clock, programmed with dates until the year 2029 (compensates automatically for long and short months and leap years). Clock function accurate to within +/- 120 seconds per month at 20°C or lower. Data types: Dates (seven formats), titles (six languages x five formats). Character type: Depends on lab capabilities. Data color: Depends on lab capabilities. *'Power supply:' Two CR2 lithium batteries. *'Shooting capacity:' Approx. fourteen 25-exposure film cartridges. *'Dimensions:' 120 (w) x 64.4 (h) x 46.9 (d) mm/4-3/4 x 2-1/2 x 1-7/8 in. *'Weight:' 270g (without batteries)/ 9.9 0z. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.